


Ret Peters And The Adventure Of The Armour of Beowulf

by honeybearbee



Series: Ret Peters And The Adventure Of... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ret Peters is just your average world travelling, crime-solving historian-archealogist until Mr. Jones is waiting for her at her house. He pulls Ret into the world of the Black Market: Decorations Division, where people buy rare/priceless artifacts and lost treasures for the highest price. Ret, her dog Dakota, and her new assistant Monday must stop one of the BMDD's top sellers from taking a potentially dangerous artifact back to a crazy buyer.</p><p>With people trying to kill her, Monday flirting with her and taking out Ret's assassin's left and right, and Dakota being ill, Ret isn't sure what's going on, but she does know that if she doesn't stop the BMDD, then she won't have a job anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: May 13-14, 1925

**Author's Note:**

> More information can be found at http://andtheadventure.livejournal.com/

_May 13-14, 1925_

Margaret, although she preferred to be called Ret, Peters sighed as she shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Her dog, Dakota, nudged her hand with his head. Ret smiled down at him and stroked his head.

“It’s been a long, trying day. I just want to hop in the bath and soak this stress away,” she said.

Dakota woofed and trotted away. Ret rolled her eyes, “Yes of course after I feed you.” She dropped all of her things on the floor and made her way towards the kitchen. She froze as she heard Dakota growl loudly from the living room. Ret quickly went back to her things, and grabbed a gun from her bag, then she made her way towards the living room. She took a deep breath and spun into the doorway.

“Freeze!” she yelled. Dakota barked in agreement. Ret scowled when she saw who it was. “How did you get in here, Mr. Jones?”

“I used the key,” Mr. Jones replied. He was an older man, probably in his fifties Ret would have guessed. He was smirking at her and sitting her most comfortable recliner.

“What key? I have only one.”

Mr. Jones shrugged. “I made a copy.”

“How?” Ret fumed. She sat down at her desk, but kept the gun trained on Mr. Jones. Dakota prowled around the room, sniffing everywhere.

“You don’t need that Dr. Peters,” Mr. Jones continued smirking at her. “What is your dog doing?”

“Checking for his food. He’s worried that you took it. And I do think I need this. I might shoot you for breaking and entering.”

“I told you, I used a key.”

“That you copied!” Ret put the gun down with some force. “What do you want?”

“You need to join my organization. You could be in danger if you don’t.”

Ret sighed. “I don’t want to join any organization. I like what I’m doing; teaching and occasionally traveling the world looking for long lost artifacts.”

“Look, kid, some shady people want those artifacts and are willing to kill to get them.”

Ret laughed. “Please, Mr. Jones. No one wants the things I find, except museums.”

Mr. Jones frowned at her. “Fine, suit yourself. I’ll show myself out.” With that, Mr. Jones stood up and left out the back door.

“That was too easy, Dakota,” Ret said. Dakota came and sat at her feet and cocked his head. “Well, last time, he spent three hours trying to convince me to join. This time he spent maybe five minutes.” Ret shook her head. “As long as he leaves us alone. Let’s go get you some food.”

Dakota woofed and smiled at her, then he ran towards the kitchen. Ret rolled her eyes again and tried to put aside any unease she felt.

****

The next day, Ret entered Walter Jessup University, waving at passing students. Dakota walked along side her faithfully. A student ran up to her, calling out, “Dr. Peters!”

She stopped and waited for him to catch up. “David, how are you?”

“Fine,” he grinned. “Hopefully taking your class next quarter.”

Ret laughed. “That would be wonderful. You can guide all the new students.”

“That’d be great,” David laughed with her. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Dean Archibald is looking for you.”

Ret grimaced, “A new assistant.”

“You do go through them awfully fast, Dr. Peters.”

“I’m not sure if it’s me or Dakota that makes them quit.”

David laughed again. “I have to be off now. See you later Dr. Peters!” He ran off towards the library.

Ret waved and looked down at Dakota. “It’s probably you.”

Dakota snarled at her.

“Yeah, yeah.” She patted his back and began walking. “Let’s get this over with.”

****

As soon as Ret entered the hallway where her office was, she saw Dean Archibald and some woman with red hair. She made a face, but steeled herself and walked towards them.

“Hello Dean Archibald,” she said as she approached.

“Hello Dr. Peters.” He shook her hand and then turned towards the other woman. “Dr. Peters, this is your new assistant, Monday George,” said Dean Archibald with a grin.

Ret blinked as the woman stood up and held out a hand. She was a taller than Ret had expected and her hair seemed to be even redder close up. “Hello,” Monday said with a slight accent. “Pleased to meet you Dr. Peters.”

 _Her skirt is ridiculously short and her legs are ridiculously long,_ was Ret’s first thought, as she shook Monday’s hand and looked her up and down. She blinked again and finally looked at her new assistant’s face. Monday was smirking at her, like she knew what Ret was thinking. Ret blushed slightly and said, “Like wise. Call me Ret.” Dakota woofed from her side. “This is Dakota. Please don’t take anything he may do personally.”

Monday smiled and reached down to pet Dakota. “Rumor is, he was the one who got rid of your other assistants.”

Dakota opened his mouth in an approximation of a grin.

“Yes and he is ridiculously pleased about that rumor,” Ret replied with a glare at her dog.

Dean Archibald clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Well, now that you know each other. I must be off. Dr. Watson keeps pestering me for more money.”

“Dr. Watson works in the art department,” Ret said with a raised eyebrow.

“The man is crazy from all the paint fumes. Ladies,” Dean Archibald bowed slightly and left the two women alone.

Ret glanced over Monday again then took a deep breath. “This way,” she pointed towards her office. She opened the door and walked into her rooms. There was an outer office, with a desk for Monday and a waiting area. “Your desk is hopefully empty. My main office is through this door,” Ret said as she walked to her office door, Dakota at her heels.

Monday had grabbed a box of things from outside and placed it on her new desk. She looked around the office and smiled. “This is nice. Can I get you anything?” she asked, looking at Ret.

“No, thanks. Come Dakota.” Ret paused before going into her office. “Monday, I’m going to be doing some research. I would appreciate no interruptions.”

“Of course,” Monday smiled.

Ret nodded and shut the door behind her. She leaned against and sighed. “Life just got a lot more interesting, Dakota.”

Dakota woofed softly and walked over to his bed and flopped down. Ret wrinkled her nose at him. “You don’t like anyone, but me.”

Dakota snuffled and curled up into a ball, ignoring her.

“Why do I always fight with my dog and lose?” Ret lamented as she sat her desk.

****

There was a knock on the door and Monday popped her head in. “Ret,” she said softly. “It’s lunch time, would you like anything?”

Ret looked up from her papers and blinked from behind her glasses. “Is it?” She looked at the clock and saw that four hours had passed. “Oh, um, no thanks. I need to finish grading these and then I have to write up lesson plans for next quarter.”

Monday nodded. “All right. You have a class at two.”

Ret wasn’t listening anymore as she was distracted by her papers. Monday looked at Dakota and said, “It probably wasn’t you that made the others leave was it?”

Dakota rolled over onto his back and panted. Monday chuckled and shut the door.

****

A few minutes later, Monday knocked again. “Sorry to bother you again Ret, but I brought you and Dakota some food.”

“I said I didn’t want any,” Ret snapped as she made a slash mark on the paper in front of her.

“Oh. I don’t care what you said,” Monday smiled. She set down Dakota’s food in front of him. He stood up, stretched, and began eating. “I’ll take him for a walk when he’s done eating.”

That made Ret look up and take off her glasses. None of the other assistants offered to take Dakota out. “Yes, well. That would be nice, but I can do it.”

“You seem very busy. So busy you can’t even eat.”

“Do you make a habit of ignore what your boss says?”

“Only if my boss is being stupid.”

Ret leaned back in her chair and tried to hide a grin. “Do you often call your boss stupid?”

“Only if it’s true and right now you are being stupid. You should eat, and I can take Dakota out because I’m not busy and you are,” Monday stated.

Ret nodded. “Fine, but only if you eat with me. Otherwise, I might get distracted. Plus, I want to know more about you.”

Monday raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She stalked closer to Ret, sat down on the desk and crossed her legs. “I want to know more about you as well.”

Ret gulped and fumbled with her glasses. “Yes, well. What I meant was, I want to know more about your previous jobs.”

“I see,” Monday replied. She slid off the desk and went back to her grab her food. Then she sat in a chair across from Ret. “What did you want to know?”

Ret began to eat her food and asked, “Where did you work before?”

“Oh, various places. I’m usually a temp, but when I heard I could get a permanent job here, I jumped at the chance.”

“Did you live on the East Coast?”

“Mostly. I lived in Iowa and Alabama for a bit.”

Ret bit her lip and said, “This might be a touch too personal, but where were you born? I keep trying to place your accent and I just can’t.”

Monday laughed slightly. “I was born in Germany, but I’ve lived in various places, so my accent has lessened.”

“I see.” Ret was about to ask more questions, when Dakota whined from the door. Ret and Monday turned to look as he pranced about and turned in circles.

“He must need to go out. Does he have a leash?” Monday asked.

“Yes,” Ret said as she dug through her desk drawers. “I don’t usually need to use it since he listens to me, but you might need it. Aha! Here it is!” she cried in victory. Ret held the leash out and as Monday took it, their hands brushed. Ret flushed and took a sip of water she had nearby.

Monday smiled lightly. “Okay, Dakota. Stop prancing!” She laughed and finally got the leash attached to his collar. “See you in a few Ret.”

Ret waved and then put her head on her desk. “This will not end well for me.”

****

Later that night, as Ret left the campus, she looked around, peering into the darkness. Dakota woofed questioningly.

“I feel as if I’m being watched,” Ret whispered.

Dakota sneezed three times in a row and then huffed.

“No, not by Monday. By someone else.”

Dakota snorted, turned away from Ret and began to walk towards the main road.

“Really, Dakota,” Ret said as she chased after him. “I’m not paranoid, I’m being cautious.”

Dakota huffed again and sat down to wait for Ret. She reached him and pet his head. “Maybe I am being silly. Let’s go home and get some dinner.”

Dakota barked. Ret laughed and they began walking home.

****

From a distance away, in a black car, someone took a few photos of Ret and Dakota as they walked home. The person started the car up and began to dive off.


	2. May 15

_May 15_

When Ret woke up on the 15th of May, she knew her day was going to be strange. Firstly, Dakota wouldn’t eat his breakfast.

“Do I need to take you to see Marcy?” she asked with concern as she sat on the kitchen floor with him.

Dakota whined and lifted his head slightly to eat, but couldn’t mange more than a few nibbles of food.

“I’m going to take you in to see her. You always eat.” Ret stood up, but stopped as Dakota nudged her leg. “What?”

Dakota whined and butted his head against her legs.

“Fine,” Ret pointed at him sternly, “but if you aren’t better by lunch we are going to Marcy’s.”

Dakota woofed solemnly and managed to push himself up and follow Ret around the house as she got ready to leave. If Ret walked slower than normal, well, she wouldn’t tell anyone.

****

Another way Ret knew that today was going to be strange is that Monday was there before her. Ret blinked at her assistant in shock.

“I’m always here first,” she mumbled. She glanced at the clock, to make sure it was eight in the morning and not later. She then stared at Monday as she shuffled papers around at her desk. There was even coffee for Ret laid out and ready to drink.

Monday shrugged. “I like to be early. Is something wrong with Dakota?” She got up from her desk and knelt down next to the dog.

“He won’t eat,” Ret replied in disgust. “And he won’t let me take him to Marcy, the local vet.” She pulled her jacket off and threw it on a chair, then began to pace the outer office.

“What caused it?”

“I don’t know!” Ret cried in frustration. “He’s never been sick before.”

Monday came up behind Ret and touched her shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Call Marcy, she’s in the address book in your desk, and tell her I might be coming in at lunch. I-I need to work on some papers.”

Ret started walking towards her office, but noticed Dakota wasn’t following. She looked back and saw her dog laying on his side, sleeping. She walked over to him, picked him up, and carried him to his bed in her office. She left the door open and went to her desk. Ret put her head in her hands and sighed.

“This is too much. What else can go wrong?” she muttered.

****

Ret found out a four hours later. Ret was getting ready to take Dakota to the vet, when Monday came rushing into her office, slamming the door and bolting it behind her.

“How fast can you get your things together?” Monday panted as she began shoving things into Ret’s bag.

Ret stood up and ripped the bag away from Monday. “Be careful with that, it was my father’s. And what are you talking about?”

“You and Dakota are in danger. We have to leave now!” Monday insisted.

Ret scoffed and pulled out some things from her bag. “If I was in danger, I wouldn’t need a stapler.”

“You never know,” Monday quipped.

There was a loud bang from the outer office and both women froze. Dakota let out a soft growl, but didn’t move otherwise.

“Where are they?” asked someone with a gruff voice.

There was silence from the other side, as Monday shuffled towards Ret. “They know we are here. Take your bag, Dakota, and go out the window,” she whispered.

“What about you?” Ret asked with worry.

“I’ll be right behind you. Hurry.”

Ret popped open the window, slung the bag over her shoulder and hefted Dakota up. “Now, boy, you have to work with me here,” Ret whispered into his fur. “I’m going to put you out and then climb after you. Do not lie down.”

Dakota woofed.

“Good boy. Okay, here we go.” Ret set Dakota down on the dirt outside her window and came out after him. Then she turned to Monday and called, “Come on!”

Monday nodded absently as she fiddled with the door. Then she dashed for the window and climbed out after Ret. “We don’t have much time. The lock won’t hold for long.”

Ret nodded as she picked up Dakota once more and jogged after Monday. “Where are we going?”

“My car.”

“You have a car?”

“Yes. It was provided for me by my employers.”

“The university never gave me a car,” Ret replied as the reached Monday’s car. She set Dakota down in the back and sat next to Monday up front.

Monday started the car up and hastily pulled out of the university parking lot. “The university never gave me one either.”

“Then who–”

“Not right now, please Ret,” Monday cut her off, as she dodged traffic.

Ret looked behind them and saw two other cars following them. “What the hell is going on here?” she demanded.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Take me home.”

“They’ll be there waiting for you. If I can just lose these guys, I can take you somewhere safe.”

Ret crossed her arms and scowled at the cars in front of them. “Wait!” she cried out suddenly.

“No time to wait.”

“Turn at the next right. They are doing construction work, but if you go fast enough you can make it before they seal off the road.”

Monday nodded shortly and turned as she was told. The construction workers were already moving roadblocks into place and waving them down. Monday ignored them and floored the gas. She shot through the gap, barely missing some of the workers.

Ret looked behind them and laughed. The people following them nearly crashed into the barriers placed by the workers.

“Nice thinking,” said Monday with a smirk.

“Thanks. Now, take me to the safe place.”

Monday nodded once more. From the back, Dakota whimpered. Ret sighed and closed her eyes.

****

When Ret opened her eyes, it was dark outside. “Where are we?” she asked.

“San Francisco,” Monday replied as she turned the car up a long drive way.

“That’s eight hours away.”

“You and Dakota were tired.”

Ret turned to check on Dakota. She touched his nose, it felt dry. She bit her lip and faced forward.

“Does that actually work?” asked Monday.

“I’m not sure,” Ret shrugged. “But I always like to check that way. Where are we anyway?” Ret peered up at the mansion that was appearing in front of her.

“At Mr. Jones’ house.” Monday stopped the car and got out.

“What?” Ret asked in shock.

“Coming?” Monday raised an eyebrow.

Ret made a face at Monday, adjusted her bag, and reached in the back for Dakota. He sat up, shook himself, and pushed past her out of the car.

“Dakota,” she hissed. “You’re sick.”

Dakota barked loudly and continued unsteadily towards the house.

“What’s that about?” asked Monday.

“He’s trying to protect me, the moron.”

“Aw, what a sweet boy.”

Dakota paused and looked back at both women and wagged his tail.

“Oh, please,” Ret rolled her eyes.

****

Ret barged into the library of the mansion and said loudly, “Mr. Jones, I demand an explanation!”

“It’s good to see you again Ret, and Dakota of course. Why doesn’t he lie down? He doesn’t look well,” Mr. Jones replied as he stood in front of a fireplace, a glass in his hand.

Dakota barked and made his way over to the fireplace and flopped down in front of it.

“So, Monday, what happened?” he asked as he made his way towards the bar. “Can I get you ladies anything?”

“No,” Ret replied forcefully, not letting Monday speak. “I want to know what’s going on.”

Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow and motioned for Monday to speak. Monday grabbed Ret’s arm and led her to a couch and made her sit down.

“Sit down and shut up for a minute,” Monday whispered. She then turned towards her boss and said, “They found us, somehow. I think they are the ones who made Dakota sick.” Monday sat next to Ret and continued. “I believe they were aiming for Ret, but got Dakota instead, poor dear.”

“Indeed,” Mr. Jones said. “Now Ret, as for your explanation. Monday and I work for an agency in the government. We stop work to stop the Black Market Decorations Division from taking priceless artifacts, ones that you find, and placing them in homes of, well, shall we say, less than law-abiding individuals.”

“Criminals,” Ret deadpanned.

“To put it bluntly.” Mr. Jones finished his drink and sat down across the women. “When you turned me down the second time, I knew you were in danger. That’s why I sent Monday to guard you. I know you didn’t want to join, but now you have no choice. They are looking for you.”

“Why?” Ret asked.

“They believe that you can lead them to the Armour of Beowulf.”

“That’s just a legend,” Ret scoffed.

“So was the Talisman of Hera, which you found two years ago. A surprising number of artifacts you’ve found ended up in the hands of the BMDD.”

“How is that possible? I gave those to museums.”

Mr. Jones frowned thoughtfully. “Obviously, you did not. We think there’s a mole in your operations. Who did you give the artifacts too?”

“My old archeology teacher, Professor Martin. He knows a lot of people.”

“Hmm…that’s what I was afraid of. He sent you letters on how to find your artifacts?”

“Yes, sort of,” Ret replied. “He sent me messages about how he was looking for the Talisman of Hera for a friend’s museum. He told me where it was last seen and I went there. That led me to the Isle of Ios, where I found it buried amongst a temple.”

“And all the artifacts you found in the temple?” Monday pressed. “What happened to them?”

“Professor Martin took them, like he always has. What does he have to do with this?”

“I believe we found your mole. Everything you’ve ever found because of him, is now in the hands of the BMDD,” Mr. Jones said.

“That can’t be!” Ret cried.

“You got another letter from him,” Monday told her. “It’s in your bag.”

Ret blinked and reached into her bag, pulling out a letter addressed to her from Professor Martin. She stared at it for sometime before Mr. Jones prompted her to open it.

“If you open that, I’m sure it will tell you how to find the Armour of Beowulf,” he said.

Ret swallowed uneasily and opened the letter.

 _My dear Ret,_

 _Louis, you remember him, needs one more piece to complete his Old English collection. Why a Frenchman wants an Old English collection is beyond me, but there you have it. As I was looking up artifacts for him, I came across the Armour of Beowulf. I’m sure it’s poppycock, but you have a knack for finding the impossible. Could you go Washington DC and search the Library of Congress for clues?_

 _All my best,  
Prof. K.L. Martin._

Ret silently handed the letter to Monday and made her way next to Dakota. She laid down next to him and said, “I need some time alone. Please.”

“Of course,” Mr. Jones said. He took the letter from Monday and left the library.

“I said alone,” Ret said stonily.

“My job is to protect you. So I’m going to sit here until you are ready,” Monday replied softly.

Ret said nothing, but curled up closer to Dakota. _Hopefully, tomorrow will be better._


End file.
